the_insurmountable_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Insurmountable Quiz
WARNING! ''' '''The two buttons you MUST not hit are Control or Tab. Like all other Impossible Quiz spinoffs and the original Quizzes, this one is made in Flash too! In Flash, Tab is used to highlight clickable objects, and will give you a Game Over if you press Tab. What's also new is that The Dark Rat made a PDF file for a cheat sheet. If you run it, Control and Enter would advance frames. If you hit any of those buttons, it's an instant Game Over! Answers Questions in Italic indicates that question has a bomb. In (brackets) and Bold text indicates the timer. If it has ("") in it, the bomb will not result in a Game Over. 1. The most visited (Everyone always gets here when you get a Game Over!) 2. Everytime 3. Happiness (You'd want to die if you weren't happy!) 4. Paper. (In the UK there's a newspaper called "The Sun") 5. The only one with five letters (So obvious!) 6. Then again, why is it called candy? 7. By clicking this magical box (Leaving the question means the bomb goes away!) '(20)' 8. Press the "I" in "Tetris" (It's like the line piece in Tetris) 9. Because Yuki says so 10. Hover over fish and it will make "fsh" which is like a fish with no eyes (I) 11. 1995 SKIP: Press 1 on your keyboard twice 12. 10-13 13. Some guys (Terminator reference) 14. Navigate your mouse through this maze. Halfway through you'll see a code: 89259. REMEMBER THAT. 15. Press S on your keyboard to make "Balls" (Balls to this!) 16. Click the 1 in the question number (If you found a hole and you counted it, it means you've counted something at least!) 17. Sunflowers (Plants vs. Zombies reference) 18. Click your number of lives. (Reference to Question 92 (91 in the IOS version) from TIQ2. Do NOT click "None, I'm on Question 18 on The Insurmountable Quiz :( and have extreme Deja Vu because this time around '''its not correct!) (10)' 19. Super-zen 20. Type "is sparta" (Reference to Question 28 from TIQ2 and the movie "300" except the Leonidas face will not appear) 21. Click the word "before" (Becuase it's the word before Friday) ''22. Stop the bike! (Reference to Terminator) (10) 23. Suicide (It's horrible!) FUSESTOPPER: Type "cheating". It will appear in purple Monochrome letters each letter you type. Unlike Question 96, if you type a wrong letter, the word will not reset nor will you lose a life. 24. Groovy! (We still like those old 8/16-bit games nowadays, don't we?) 25. 57y 26. Roll it down a hill (If we roll something down a hill it'd look like a sausage!) 27. The ocean (10) 28. Because. 29. Click the space near the G (it looks like an arrow, not like normal G's in this quiz. Redux of Question 53 from The Impossible Quiz 2, however, the hitbox is smaller here.) (10) 30. Fuck off. (Math is boring!) (15) 31. Click this small cloud to the right of the question message. 32. 273.15 (This is the freezing point in Kelvin. Also, do NOT click the frozen bomb) ("6") 33. I knew it! (PewDIePie reference...he has things against barrels) Fusestopper: Click this small Stephano statue above the S in "Lives" 34. G 35. Sixteen (16 bits in a megadrive) 36. 69 37. Have money (In this economy, money is important.) (10) 38. Shotgun shuts his mouth. 39. Nothing, just watch him crash and burn as usual 40. Range Rover (reference to a Top Gear episode) 41. A lighthouse (reference to Bioshock games, if you see an underwater city, there's a lighthouse in the middle of the sea) SKIP: There will be a very fast bubble that emerges from the E in "Lives". Pop it for a free skip. 42. Liquid (If you wait too long to pick the correct answer, a spike ball comes down. It will hit one of the option boxes, giving you a Game Over! Reference to Plasmids) 43. Hover over the U in the option box "Rupture" and it will change to "Rapture". (Reference to Bioshock 1 and 2) 44. Summon Obj (Same happens in Question 42, though the spike ball falls faster. If you did the command, Shift +, it would do that in the game System Shock 2) 45. There's a C next to the seaweed in the foreground. Go from the middle of the screen and go left. 46. 1960 (Bioshock reference) 47. Some times (in life) 48. Loading... (Chargement is Loading in French) (10) 49. Age (Reference to Question 139 from The Impossible Quiz Book) SKIP: In the top right corner of the right option box, there's a part of a Skip hiding. 50. Guide the mouse to the end of the maze. 51. Carefully (It's really delicate and complex process for the internet to get to you!) 52. 7 million dollars (The creator had this much money in GTA Online when countefeit money was being given out.) '(10)' 53. What. 54. Nope. (Oats is a boring food for The Dark Rat) (7) 55. Hover over the question message for 5 seconds, which will then change, making you advance to the next question. 56. Click the question number (It's a trick, it does not mean you've died 56 times.) 57. Quite. (1 second bombs ARE unfair!) (1) 58. Pull away the word "placed" revealing a script named "_root.nextFrame()" in ActionScript 2. Inside reference to you coders! (10) 59. Click all the options until you lose ALL your lives, then your lives will be refilled to how many lifes remained from the previous 58 questions. (Reference to Question 107 from The Impossible Quiz, though this time it's not a fake Game Over screen. It will display "You do well, it was a fake!") 60. Press the third "one" in the third row of ones and the third column of ones. FUSESTOPPER: In the eighth row and column of ones, it will appear purple on mouse-over. 61. Many times (most likely!) 62. Vegetable Oil (Cars run off vegetable oil. Diesel engines at least, however.) (7) 63. Toast (most of us do, at least) 64. Just mash ALL the keys on your keyboard, except Tab and CTRL. (10)'' (Reference to Question 38 from TIQ2.)'' 65. A lighthouse (Obviously another Bioshock reference) 66. Quantum physics (Bioshock ref.) (7) SKIP: Press 6 on your keyboard, making a green 6 appear. Click the green 6 for a Skip. 67. Mist (Clouds are mist, and raindrops.) 68. Ice cream. (Ice cream is frozen and like snow. So it's somewhat like snow.) 69. 3 (How many times the number 69 has been referenced) (7) 70. America (America, part of the Allies, won World War II.) 71. With 99 lives (It'd take long for you to get a Game Over in Mario, wouldn't it? Mario reference.) (5) 72. Find all the core silouhettes and press on them. Do not hover your mouse over the cake nor press it. Skip recommended. 73. 186 GB/S (Immensly huge, isn't it?) 74. Lame Car Door. (15) 75. PC (They run REALLY fast sometimes.) 76. Unlocks the secret of the universe (7) FUSESTOPPER: Press Scroll Lock on your keyboard. This Fusestopper is inacessible to collect on some keyboards, due to the lack of the Scroll Lock key. 77. Mirrors 78. A wavelength (10) 79. Same as all the other maze questions 80. 89259. Same code as in Question 14 (7) 81. Tea (Reference to a game called Ampu-Tea, it's really hard to make tea on that game, isn't it?) 82. 950 points (Reference to COD: Zombies. It takes 950 points to open the mystery box each time) 83. Meticulously! (Some people need a level head to rob a bank!) (5) 84. To cross it. Obviously. 85. Kino Der Toten (map from COD: Zombies) 86. Click the world "Click!" 50 times. Not the purple button (15) 87. Sixty 88. :/ 89. Magnet (Magnets damage hard drives, actually anything metal pretty much.) 90. Stressed! (You took so long to make it so far, so you still probably feel stressed!) (7) 91. Solar panels. (This is a very old question) 92. Yes. 93. Better be fast with those 30 dots! You must touch 30 dots to go to the next question. Fusestopper extremely recommended. '(15)'' 94. NIBIRU!!11 (A joke to all you conspiracy theorists!) 95.'' The only searching question in the game and series so far, start form the middle and go left, and down a bit. You'll see a message saying "Yesh!". Click it to go to the next question. If you click anything but that, you lose a life. ''96. Type "Deoxyribonucleic Acid". If you type a wrong letter, the letters you typed will reset, and the bomb WON'T reset. That also includes the space between words. '''(10) 97. Xat Space. 98. Dust. 99. Don't do ANYTHING! It's a fake! (Reference to Question 110 from The Impossible Quiz) ("10") 100. Badly (You may have done it in style, but you're looking at these answers...) Yay! You've finished the first Insurmountable Quiz! At least you don't have to deal with 10 or 20 or even 50 extra questions! Now you get a grade! Trivia *This quiz has a total of 23 bomb questions (25 including fake bomb questions), from Question 7 to Question 96 (99 if fake bombs are counted) having the same amount of bombs as The Impossible Quiz. It is unknown if this is intentional or not. *The creator plans to make a sequel.